


A New Leaf

by fandomshaveruinedme



Series: Adjusting With You [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Aftermath of Eye Trauma, Aftermath of Violence, Blind Jon, Blindness, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury Recovery, Living Together, M/M, Permanent Injury, Recovery, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomshaveruinedme/pseuds/fandomshaveruinedme
Summary: Jon get's released from the hospital, and has to try and adjust to living life blind.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: Adjusting With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213





	A New Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy everyone! 
> 
> I decided that I was going to make this into a series following Blind Jon and Martin. I hope you enjoy the second installment of the Adjusting series!

Adjusting was hard. Jon didn’t realize it at first but he had begun to rely heavily on the knowledge given to him by The Eye. Now, without it, he couldn’t see and he couldn’t See. 

He was kept in the hospital for a week, after he woke up, so that a therapist could tech Jon the basics of living blind. He started learning braille, and how to properly move the cane around, so that it would let him know if there was anything obstructing his path. 

Jon was relieved when he finally was able to leave the hospital, one hand clutching Martin's arm, and the other holding his hospital issued sight stick. The nurses who had treated Jon were kind, for the most part, but he knew that everybody had heard stories of The Magnus Institute, and what horrors are supposedly kept there. Jon could imagine that the hospital staff were as glad to be rid of him, as he was to be able to leave. 

“ So, Jon, uh- who’s flat do you want to go to? Th-the nurses and doctors said that you’re not allowed to be alone, and I- well I thought that you could stay at my flat. With me. If you’d like.” 

Martin sounded nervous, his words coming out quickly, as though he were afraid that if he stopped talking for even a moment, the words would cease to be. Jon could feel Martin fidgeting with something probably his shirt cuff Jon thought fondly, thinking of all the times he’d seen that particular nervous tick. He squeezed Martin’s arm a little tighter. 

“I would love to stay at your flat.” 

***********

When Jon stepped through the door into the flat, he was hit with an overwhelming scent of Martin. It flowed over him like a blanket, enveloping him in the comforting warmth that was Martin. The hospital had been filled with the smell of antiseptic and medicine, making the area feel stiff and uncomfortable, since he couldn’t see what his room actually looked like. Having the smell of a normal flat, that was Martin's flat no less was a nice change. Jon took a deep breath in, relishing the way his muscles relaxed at such a calming, familiar smell. 

“Jon?” Martin asked cautiously, “Why are you smiling like that?” Jon startled at having been caught sniffing the air. 

“Uh, your flat smells nice.” 

“Okaaayyy.” 

“Did you know that when somebody loses one of their five senses, their others get heightened. It’s the body's way of overcompensating for the loss of something.” 

“Good to know you’re still filled with useless knowledge even without having a spooky fear entity tell you everything.” Martin said, while pulling Jon into the flat. Jon stood awkwardly for a moment, becoming suddenly aware that he had never actually been in Martin’s flat, and he was now expected to live here. 

Martin, as if sensing his unease asked, “can I get you some tea?” 

“Actually, I would really like a bath, if that’s alright with you.”

“Oh!” Martin jumped, as though it were his fault that he forgot Jon hadn’t had a proper bath/shower in a week. “Of course, let me go get you set up.” He then led Jon down, what he assumes is, a short hallway, before directing him into a small bathroom. Martin then sat Jon down on the toilet, before shuffling to turn on the water. Once the bath was properly filled and warm enough, Martin turned back to Jon. 

“I’m just going to go… uh… I’ll leave the door open, so just shout if you need anything.” 

“Thank you, Martin,” Jon said quietly. Jon felt Martin press his lips to his forehead and then heard the sound of footsteps make their way out the door and recede down the hallway. 

Slowly, Jon started to peel off his clothes, starting with the warm jumper that Martin had let him borrow, considering his clothes were covered in blood. Then, carefully, Jon began to unwind the thick white bandage wrapped around his eyes. The hospital had given him a pair of prosthetics, so his eyelids had something to rest on, but they did nothing else besides make him look a little normal. Martin insists that they’re the same dark brown his eyes used to be, but they don’t move and they don’t see. 

Jon wasn’t a vain man. He constantly looked like he had just rolled out of bed, and once he started collecting scars, his looks just completely went out the window. Jon had stopped bothering to even look in a mirror by the time a pale scar on his neck was added to his collection, thanks to Daisy. 

It hadn’ hit Jon, not really. In the hospital, he constantly had bandages wrapped around his eyes, so he could pass that off as the reason he couldn’t see. Just something on his face, and nothing more. Now, however, there was nothing over his eyes, and yet, he couldn’t see, the world was dark. 

Jon choked back a sob. He would never be able to read a normal book, he would never see the sun or the stars, he would- he would never be able to gaze upon Martin’s face. The freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose, the way his shoulders hunched when he was working on something important, the way his nose crinkles when his tea isn’t made just right, the soft waves of of his auburn hair, and his his small smile that could light up a room. Jon would always try to steal small glances at Martin when he wasn’t looking, resigned to the fate of never being able to call the man his own, but now, he could turn his head all he wanted, Martin would never be in view. 

Jon collapsed against the sink, his knees slamming into the tile floor, as he tried, and failed, to hold back the flood of emotions surging forward. 

Martin must have heard him, because the next thing Jon knew, he was being lifted by strong, sweater covered arms, and then being gently lowered into the warm bath. He felt Martin start to move away, and Jon clutched desperately onto his chest. 

“Shh, Jon, it’s ok. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Jon pried his fingers loose from Martin’s sweater, although it pained him to do so. He heard Martin open up a bottle, and then felt soft fingers start slowly lathering shampoo into Jon’s long, dark hair. Well, Jon thought it was dark, at this rate it had gone completely gray, and he just couldn’t tell. 

He melted into the touch, and heard Martin chuckle. Once his hair was properly shampooed, Martin took his hands away, leaving Jon missing the soft touch. Without warning, a cascade of water poured over Jon’s head. He sputtered, his hair falling down over his face. Martin laughed. 

“You look like a sad, wet dog.” Jon grumbled in response, sinking into the water. 

Eventually, Martin finished bathing Jon, and once the water started to chill, he scooped Jon up and out of the tub. Martin then wrapped him in a soft towel and carried him into the bedroom. A bone deep weariness had settled itself into Jon’s body, so he complied as Martin helped dress him and then lowered him into the bed. Sleep dragged Jon under almost instantly once his head hit the pillow. 

Jon woke up surrounded by Martin's smell. When he reached over, however, he was alone. Carefully, Jon stood up, noticing that the jumper Martin had put him in went almost to his knees. Jon decided Martin wasn’t going to get it back. Jon reached out, and placed his hand on the wall, then slowly, he managed to walk out the door and into the hallway. 

When he got to, what he assumed was, the living room, Jon encountered a slight problem. He had never actually been in Martin’s flat, and therefore, had never seen what the living room looked like. He had no idea where any shelves were or where a tv was, and if he were to follow that wall, there was a very likely chance of knocking something over and breaking it. With a resigned sigh, Jon dropped to his hands and knees and began to crawl around. 

Eventually, after much blundering around, Jon’s hand brushed Martins. Inspecting further, Jon realized that Martin was asleep on the couch. Jon let his hands flutter up to what he assumed was Martin's head. Once he felt hair, Jon began to absentmindedly run his fingers through it, noting the soft waves that he loved so much. Martin jerked awake at the touch. 

“Jon?” He asked quietly. 

“Martin, come to bed.” Jon heard Martin let out a breath. 

“Well, I just thought that- I didn’t want to assume.” 

“It’s your flat, you shouldn’t be on the couch and I-” Jon struggled to form the words, to let down the shields he spent so long building up. “I feel safer when you’re with me.” 

“Me too,” Martin whispered before he gently grabbed Jon’s arm and guided him back to bed, only this time, Martin lifted the blanket and crawled in next to him. 

Jon lay there for a moment, unsure of what to do, longing to reach out and touch Martin. He felt Martin shift, and gently slide his hand into Jon’s. Considering that as an invitation, Jon curled himself up against Martin's chest. He felt Martin stiffen up for a moment, before relaxing against him. Martin then wrapped his arms around Jon, pulling him in closer as though he was reminding himself that Jon was still here, that they both were.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was Jon when he gets released from the hospital. I love writing these two characters because they're so awkward and it's fun. I am not blind, so if I write anything that is medically inaccurate I'm sorry. I'm trying to research it a little but it's hard when you're not directly affected. 
> 
> If any of you had any ideas for something in this series that you'd like me to explore, feel free to let me know in the comments! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
